Sauria
Sabrina (better known as "Sauria") is the fan-made Mortal Kombat sona of Sabrina1985. About her Sauria is a former human, who was kidnapped then turned into a saurian by Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung, using a mixture of human DNA and saurian DNA. She is a bipedal humanoid lizard with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes, who wears glasses, a yellow shirt, and blue shorts. Her best and closest friend is Adam Legend, a young man who is a human/edenian hybrid and works as a lieutenant in the British special forces. Just before she mutated, Sabrina's real memory was erased and stored in a small silver box known as a memory controller, which had been stolen from a labrotory in the Earthrealm. After the mutating process was over, Shao Kahn replaced Sabrina's real memory with a terrible, twisted tale of how Lieutenant Adam Legend was responsible for her being changed into this new form, which was actually a lie. Adam had heard about Shao Kahn's kidnapping of Sabrina and her mutation, because it was breaking news all over the world. So, Adam decided to rescue Sauria from her kidnapper, vowing to defeat Shao Kahn once and for all. A few hours after her mutation, Sauria looked up with fear filled eyes and saw Adam, as she pushed him up against a wall, and started yelling at him: "Get away from me! Shao Kahn told me how you kidnapped and mutated me." She was just about to attack him, when Shao Kahn entered the room with the memory controller in his hand, as he said these words: "Shall I play a memory from before your mutation, Sauria? I think you will enjoy it. As for you, Lieutenant Legend, enjoy a preview of your future, because I will make sure this will happen to you as well." He pressed a button on the memory controller, and suddenly there was an image of Sauria in her human form, strapped to a table, while Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung were laughing at her. She fought against the restraints until she realized that they weren't going to break, and could feel something cold and slimy splatter on her skin and she shuddered. And then she changed into her saurian form, then the image disappeared. Shao Kahn had an evil smile on his face, as he replied: "Ah, yes. It panics you that I can play thoughts and events back to you. This box is nothing more than a computer: I can open any file I want, and I play any software I choose." Then, the evil villian left the room, and Adam put his hand on Sauria's shoulder to comfort her, while talking to her in a calm, quiet voice, as she sobbed and collapsed into his arms. After she stopped crying, Sauria looked at him as she slowly touched his hand, and a small smile wavered at her mouth as the anger and hatred of her "enemy" disappeared. Adam and Sauria escaped from the Outworld and traveled back to the Earthrealm, however Sauria was not going to return to the United States, she decided to follow Adam back to his home in the United Kingdom. Once there, Adam began to teach Sauria some moves that would help her if she ever decided to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament, because she never had any martial arts training before her mutation. The self discipline she learned in martial arts has helped her immensely, because she can jump extremely high, use her highly developed legs, and very powerful tail for attacking. Sauria has matured a lot since Adam first met her. When Adam first met Sauria, she was angry at the world and directed a lot of this anger towards Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung for turning her into a mutant. She feels angry at the world often, but has learned to take out her frustrations by drawing on the computer, listening to music, swimming, and practicing new moves in her martial arts training. After the Deadly Alliance had been defeated, Adam helped Sauria achieve her ultimate goal: to be turned back into a human and restore every one of her real memories. And after Sauria became human again, Jerrod had given her new technique where she can change into a saurian if she needs to. With immense concentration, Sauria is able to change her body image to one with more saurian like features. At one time, Sauria had a secret romantic love interest in Adam, but she had only kept that thought to herself and never openly admitted those feelings to people around her, because she didn't know how he would have reacted at the time, and was afraid of rejection. Over time, Adam and Sauria became boyfriend and girlfriend because they send one another sentimental comments, compliment each other, say romantic things during their conversations, and are close friends and partners who love and adore each other. Recently, Sauria brought up the subject of talking about marriage to Adam because she had known him as a boyfriend for quite a long time, so she thought it was time to move on with their relationship. Adam quickly and immediately agreed about marriage being an important bond between two souls, and said that he would be honored if she shared that bond with him. Sauria is going to get married to Adam soon, "settle down" as she calls it. Sauria's relationship with Adam is very solid because they understand each other so fully, they also are both very passionate, deeply in love, and seem to have one of those rare loves that never seems to die. Sauria thanks the heavens every day for Adam, and Adam does vice-versa. Powers and abilities Wiggle - She gets out a rubber ball with two straws taped to it and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack Wiggle stick boomerang - She throws her wiggle stick at the enemy which causes non-violent physical damage by causing them to lose half of their health, then it comes back into her hands like a boomerang Power of love - A unique technique, where she summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect and two sets of three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into solid floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. The hearts cause non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponents' shoulders. Love attack - She summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect with a giant liquid heart silhouette that turns into a solid floating heart in the palms of her hands, and she then shoots it to her opponent, which causes non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponent's shoulders and makes them walk over to her and give her a hug. When she uses this technique outside of a battle to break evil spells and restore someone's real memories, the summoning and appearence of the heart is the same except it is used to help people in trouble. She blows the heart as if she is blowing a kiss, as it flies straight to her opponent and hits them which causes their body to turn pink for a few seconds, makes them fall unconscious, and they wake up, feeling confused. Fuchsia fury - She jumps into midair as she clenches her fist as a ball of pink energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch in an upper-cut motion that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her. This ability is used very rarely and only in extreme instances as a last resort, such as when supervillians make her extremely angry. Claw slash - A simple attack that is made by scratching the opponent with claws Tail spike - She leaps into the air, uses her spiked tail like a helicopter propeller to glide over to an opponent, turns her back to them, and slaps them with her tail Slime attack - A green slimeball is shot from the palms of her hands and at her opponent, which transforms them into a lizard for the remainder of the fight Bomb attack - She leaps up into the air, curls into a ball, and slams back down to stun and damage several opponents at a time in battle Mega punch - She performs a strong and powerful punch thrown very hard with incredible muscle-packed power on the opponent by jabbing them in a swift fashion with her fist, the punch leaves behind a white trail of energy Mega kick - She jumps into the air and swings her leg, while her foot becomes surrounded in red energy, and then performs an extremely powerful kick with great intense force launched with muscle-packed power on the opponent Neck grab - The opponent is picked up up by the back of the neck, and slammed down on the ground Neck bite - An attack where she starts off grabbing her opponent, then she bites their neck and breaks it, flips over the opponent, and kicks the opponent's back which breaks their spine Rage - A power up move that is created by thinking about things that frustrate her, where she jumps into the air, and kicks her opponent on the chest, causing them to be knocked out instantly Babality - A technique where she turns herself into a baby, and then she gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles Transformation - A technique where she is able to change from a human into a saurian if she concentrates really hard "I'M HAPPY!" - A taunt that consists of a little dance, cracking up laughing, and then saying "I'm happy!" Catchphrases "Hi, my name is Sauria. And if you want to mess with me, prepare to fight." *her introduction to an opponent in a kombat battle* "I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me on this journey to the winners' circle, I greatly appreciate it." *her speech after she wins a kombat tournament* Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Sabrina the monkey, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper the raccoon, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King the panda, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, William "Compo" Simmonite, Norman "Cleggy" Clegg, Cyril Blamire, Walter C. "Foggy" Dewhurst, Hyacinth Bucket, Richard Bucket, Daisy, Onslow, Violet, Bruce, Elizabeth Hawksworth-Warden, Emmet Hawksworth, Michael the vicar, the vicar's wife, Raymond Barone, Debra Whelan-Barone, Robert Barone, Amy MacDougall-Barone, Joanne Glotz, Judith Potter, Stefania Fogagnolo, Douglas Heffernan, Carrie Spooner-Heffernan, Deacon Palmer, Spencer Olchin, Holly Shumpert, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, Penny, Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Amy Farrah Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Shellbrina, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the fairy godmother, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Jennifer Honey, Matilda Wormwood, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Adam Legend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Banjo, Kazooie, Brentilda Winkybunion, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Adam Park, Tommy Oliver, Boi, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Heart, Mei, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Sarah, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Marlow, Karli, Kiki, Alyssa, Alex, Brian, Ethan, Andrew, Rodolfo, Joshua, Isaiah, Emmanuel, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the swordfish, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Gavin Fairfax, "Bumbly" Carstairs, Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Mike Teevee, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Daniel Zuko, Sandra Olsson, Stephanie Zinone, Michael Carrington, Conrad Birdie, Kimberly MacAfee, Randolph MacAfee, Ursula Merkle, Hugo Peabody, Harvey Johnson, Penelope Ann Henkel, Debra Sue Miller, Charity Garfine, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Lulabelle, Scarecrowess, Scraps the patchwork girl, Nimmee Aimee, Betsy Bobbin, Trot, Polychrome the rainbow's daughter, Button-Bright, Woot the wanderer, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby the alligator, Dr. M the mandrill, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel the elephant, General Tsao the rooster, Penelope the mouse, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Libby Chessler, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Shellsha, Queen Beryl, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, Agatha Trunchbull, Harry Wormwood, Zinnia Wormwood, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Gruntilda Winkybunion, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Jessica, Sandy, Emily, Tricia, Rebecca, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Jared, Ivan, Condor, Delio, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch Kidd, Cassidy Sundance, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug The gallery of pictures Baby Sauria.png|Sauria in her baby form Sauria and Adam as kids.png|Sauria and Adam as children Sauria and Adam 2.png|a friendship picture of Sauria and Adam Sauria and Adam 3.png|another pic of Sauria and Adam's friendship Sauria and Adam poolside.png|Sauria and Adam relaxing by the pool Sauria and Adam's new outfits.png|Sauria and Adam wearing their alternate costumes Sauria, Adam, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Sauria and Adam meet Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Mortal Kombat heroes and villains.png|New heroes and villains that appear in Brainiac Adam's Mortal Kombat project, Mortal Kombat 2012 Mortal Kombat girls.png|The girls of Mortal Kombat drawn by Brainiac Adam Mortal Kombat sonas.png|Sauria, Adam Legend, and Armarod drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam Legend and Sauria.png|Adam Legend and Sauria drawn by Brainiac Adam Sauria as Fuchsia Heart.png|Sauria cosplaying as Fuchsia Heart, and while wearing this costume, Sauria is able to use Fuchsia Heart's powers to break the spell on heroes who are still corrupted with evil because of villains who are able to brainwash them with evil magical spells. Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Miss Beanie.png|Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Miss Beanie A scary trick.png|Sauria scaring Fuchsia Heart with a scary mask Fuchsia HeartxSauria.png|Fuchsia Heart and Sauria as a slash pairing, preparing to kiss one another Sauria and Adam's halloween.png|Sauria and Adam in their halloween costumes Sauria and Adam on Rainbow Road.png|Sauria and Adam walking on Rainbow Road Superheroes and Kombatants.png|Yellow Fire with Adam Legend, Fuchsia Heart, and Sauria drawn by Brainiac Adam Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Sauria and her friends getting ready to fight Nega Sauria and her allies drawn by Brainiac Adam Sauria and Adam.png|Sauria and Adam Legend after their escape from Shao Khan's fortress Adam's cosplay.png|Sauria and Fuchsia Heart falling in love with Adam in Looney Tunes styled humor because of his "Yellow Legend" cosplay drawn by Brainiac Adam Movie night part 2.png|Sauria and Adam Legend watching a horror movie scene, where Sonya Blade is possessed by Night Terror and he has turned her head in a 360 angle and is saying to Jax Briggs, "You know what she did? Your lieutenant?" which freaks him out drawn by Sabrina1985 Movie night part 1.png|Adam Legend and Sauria watching The Caging's most scene, where Johnny Cage is a psycho, and attacking Sonya Blade, who is a screaming victim drawn by Sabrina1985 Breaking the spell.png|Adam Legend and Sauria breaking the evil spell on Sindel, while Ashrah and Taven watch them drawn by Sbrina1985 Double kombat battle.png|Coco and Sauria fight in a battle against Shang Tsung and Shao Khan, while some heroes and villians on the sidelines watching the battle. Adam Legend, Armarod, and Friskie are on the heroes' side, while Kano, Mileena, and Reptile are on the villains' side 4 friends.png|Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, and Friskie drawn by Sabrina1985 Sauria's x-ray move.png|Sauria demonstrating her x-ray move "neck bite" on Alan/Green Ice drawn by Sabrina1985 Trivia Sauria is an obivious parody of Mona Lisa from the original TMNT cartoon, since both of them are former humans who were mutated into humanoid lizards by their kidnappers and learned martial arts after their mutations. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Green characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with clothes Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Hybrids Category:Sonas Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists